An Unrequited Love
by Nighttmares
Summary: Frostflight is a young ThunderClan warrior who has grown up her entire life being in love with Northsong. When her friend questions why Frostflight still cares for the handsome tom, even though he doesn't return her feelings, she has to reveal the truth of why she likes him. Now that the secret has been told, Frostflight needs to live with the awful truth of her "love".
1. Characters

**THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER:** Cedarstar - Strong ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Redfeather - Swift dark ginger tom with brown paws and brown eyes  
 _Apprentice: Runningpaw_

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Loststep - Pretty black and gray she-cat with blue eyes  
 _Apprentice: Rosepaw_

 **WARRIORS:** Emberflight - Small black tom with amber eyes

Flarewing - Dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Tanglestream - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Soulshade - Silver tabby she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

Whiteember - Longhaired creamy she-cat with amber eyes

Crowheart - Light brown tom with black tabby stripes and green eyes  
 _Apprentice: Ashpaw_

Chillstripe - Strong pale gray tabby tom with brown eyes

Brackensun - Scrawny golden-brown tom with brown eyes  
 _Apprentice: Tigerpaw_

Northsong - Dark gray tom with a white belly and black overcoat, icy blue eyes

Fawnpath - Small light brown she-cat with a few dark brown stripes and brown eyes

Frostflight - Longhaired white she-cat with pale gray tabby stripes

Hazelrise - Strong tortoiseshell and white she-cat with hazel eyes

 **APPRENTICES:** Rosepaw - Scrawny white she-cat with a dark ginger mark on her forehead, brown eyes

Runningpaw - Light gray, almost white, tabby tom with blue eyes

Tigerpaw - Ginger tom with dark brown tabby stripes and green eyes

Ashpaw - Fluffy gray tom with gray eyes

 **QUEENS:** Aquagaze - Sleek silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Crowheart's kits: Echokit, Hollowkit)

Mistyheart - Fluffy gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Brackensun's kits)

 **KITS:** Echokit - Large silver tabby tom with brown eyes

Hollowkit - Silvery blue she-cat with a thin black stripe down her back, blue eyes

 **ELDERS:** Sparrowbreeze - Thin light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Wolfsong - Large pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Meadowfall - Pale golden she-cat with green eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

 _Three young, small she-kits padded from_ the nursery, cold lashed out at them after the warm den. They headed across the sandy hollow. It felt like an eternity for the little cats. They reached the warriors' den, and quietly slipped behind it into a confined cave. One of the cats, light brown with a few darker stripes, spoke.

"When will he come? What time did you say?" Her voice was hushed, almost silent with anticipation.

"Sunhigh, right?" The second cat, a strong tortoiseshell and white kit, mewed.

"He'll come." The last cat spoke. She was longhaired, with pale gray-brown tabby stripes. Her brown eyes were glazed over. She was staring blankly at the cave's entrance, where snow blew mercilesslly around the hollow.

Long moments passed that felt like moons. Tension hung in the air. None of the kits spoke, simply casting brief, worried glances at each other. Eventually the sound of light pawsteps sounded from the cave's entrance. Excitement sent the white tabby she-cat shivering.

A large tomkit stepped into the cave. His pelt was white underneath, fading into gray, and topped with black. His sharp icy blue gaze scanned over the she-kits before him. He didn't speak.

"Northkit." The white she-kit stepped forward and dipped her head to the young tom, it was torture trying to keep still.

He simply responded with a flick of his tail. His eyes blank and expressionless.

"I need to tell you something." The little kit stuttered over her words. She glanced back at her friends standing behind her. The stone walls seemed to spin around her. Everything depended on this moment. The handsome tomkit would finally know her true feelings. Dazed, she breathed. "Northkit, I love you."

The cat winced, waiting for response, but none came. Northkit simply dipped his head slightly, almost not at all, only barely acknowledging the kit who had taken so much courage to tell him her feelings. After a few awkward heartbeats that felt like seasons, the white tabby stood, and the two she-kits along with her. They shoved hurriedly out of the cave without another word, and once in fresh air dashed across the clearing.

They sat, panting heavily, underneath a ledge jotting out from the freezing stone wall behind them. The she-kits huddled together, pelts brushing, trying to stay warm against the icy snow that surrounded them.

"You did good, Frostkit." The tortoiseshell spoke, breaking the tense silence, her eyes were pooling with pride.

"Yeah, nice job." The light brown kit added, sympathetic but joyful.

"Thanks Hazelkit, Fawnkit." The pale she-kit's voice was high pitched with fear, relief, and hope. Frostkit gazed out across the camp, and to where Northkit slipped from behind the warriors' den. She looked at him, love filling her deep brown eyes. Frostkit was dazed by what she'd done, but also relieved, and shocked and oddly joyful. She had no clue what she'd started that day, where this was going or what she would end up doing. But she was content, at least for now.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Ice blue eyes blinked at the_ young white she-cat, filling her with satisfaction. The two cats inched closer together, their pelts brushing, their tails entwined. Immense feelings of love overcame the white tabby as she buried her nose affectionately in the other cat's gray, black and white fur. She breathed in his scent, purring. His gentle tounge rasped over her ear. The young cat felt she could sit here forever...

Frostflight woke to blazing sunrays cutting through her eyelids, shattering her dream. Her eyes flicked open, she scanned the warm warriors' den, her gaze landing on Fawnpath, then Hazelrise, both still sleeping. Their flanks rose and fell gently as they dozed in greenleaf's warm sun. Frostflight stretched up to her paws, flexing her serrated claws into the moss of her nest. She navigated her way through the mass of resting warriors. Just before the entrance, a black and gray pelt caught her eye.

Northsong.

Frostflight's brown eyes rested on him for a moment, how peaceful and handsome he looked while sleeping. Then she dragged her gaze from him, looking at her paws in embarrassment. She crept to the opposite side of the den from Northsong, and strode out, hoping no cat saw her looking at the young warrior.

"You're quiet, Frostflight." The white she-cat jumped, shock jolting through her as a voice sounded from the den's entrance. She whipped around, her long fur bristling. As quick as it had sprung up her pelt lay flat again. A small brown she-cat, with a few darker stripes stood before her.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Fawnpath." Frostflight hissed, her eyes narrowed at the scrawny she-cat.

"Don't sneak out of the den like that." Fawnpath countered, humor glittering in her sparkling brown gaze.

Frostflight gave a half-hearted laugh that faded into a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Fawnpath questioned, more seriously, as the two stood and padded toward the thorn barrier that was the camp's entrance.

"Northsong." Frostflight admitted sadly.

"You can't _still_ like him, Frostflight. It's been moons!" The light brown she-cat exclaimed as she waved her tail toward Redfeather, who sat guarding the camp.

Now the she-cats were out in the forest, trotting swiftly through the thick undergrowth. The more Fawnpath looked at her, the faster and more uneasy Frostflight became. By now the pale tabby she-cat had broken into a run, her eyes watering in apparent distress.

"Frostflight!" Fawnpath called after her friend, unable to keep up.

The young warrior spun around, her pelt bristling, her eyes brimming with sad rage. Tears had begun to stream down Frostflight's face. No cat had ever seen the white she-cat this upset. "I don't love him!" Frostflight hissed, astounding hatred filling her voice, but her sadness and longing made the words catch in her throat, each one like a thorn.

"Then what's wrong?" Fawnpath cried desperately, Frostflight could see her friend's fear, Fawnpath was afraid of her?

"I-" Frostflight began. "I don't love him..." She repeated. Echoes filled the young warrior's mind, her world spun just as it had on the night she'd confessed to Northsong. Her paws shook, tears ran from her eyes, and fear brimmed in her voice. Everything was coming back to her at once, Frostflight regretted everything, she wanted to yowl out her pain, but instead came the answer Fawnpath was looking for.

"...I'm obsessed with him."

* * *

 **A** **UTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Thanks so much everybody who's followed, favourited, or given a review. It means so much more to me than you could ever imagine. I can't wait to write more! For anybody wondering, I'll be trying to add a chapter every Sunday and Wednesday. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Frostflight purred as she sat with_ Northsong. The two cats gazed over the lake that stretched before them, rippling slightly with the soft wind. Northsong brushed his fluffy tail over Frostflight's back, calming her. The pale, longhaired tabby she-cat shut her gleaming eyes, taking in the scents of sparkling water, the growing forest, calm winds, and the cat who she loved so much sitting beside her.

Frostflight's eyes snapped open, tearing the daydream from her mind. She shook her head, ruffling her thick fur. _Stop thinking about him!_ She scolded herself. _He doesn't feel the same way._

The she-cat was crouched on the lush grass of the forest floor. She tried to focus her mind on catching prey. The bushes rustled before her, and the scent of rabbit drifted over Frostflight. She leaped clumsily forward, her large paws landing short of the plump brown creature.

 _That thing was so fat and slow! A newborn kit could've caught it, you mouse-brain!_ She hissed at herself.

Frostflight bit down on her front paw, only wincing slightly as pain spread through her leg. She let go, and nosed her sore foot. She hadn't drawn blood, but she'd given herself enough pain to teach her a lesson. Frostflight stood up, deciding she'd go back to camp. She hadn't come here to hunt, anyways. The young warrior had been trying to escape the regret of revealing her secret to Fawnpath. Frostflight always said things she regretted later on.

On her way back to the camp Frostflight grabbed some yarrow, careful not to swallow any of the herb. There was no way she could come back with empty paws, since she hadn't managed any prey. The she-cat pushed her way through the thorn tunnel, where Redfeather still sat on guard. He gave her a friendly nod, but Frostflight just walked past, pretending not to notice him. She didn't want to get into a conversation right now.

Across the clearing, a scrawny white she-cat was padding through the bramble entrance to the medicine den. Frostflight dashed over as fast as her clumsy paws could carry her.

"Rosepaw!" She called through her mouthful of yarrow, her words muffled.

The white she-cat paused, turning around to look at the warrior running toward her. Her brown eyes lit up as she saw Frostflight carrying the herb.

"Yarrow, wonderful, Frostflight!" Rosepaw mewed cheerfully as the warrior dropped the plant at her paws.

"No problem." Frostflight faked a smile.

Rosepaw returned the smile before she picked up the yarrow to go put into the store.

Frostflight sighed, relieved. She padded over to the warriors' den, exhausted even though the day had just begun. As she slipped in, she was glad to see Northsong wasn't there, though deep down she kind of wished he was. The pale she-cat settled into a nest near the back of the den, where shadows concealed her even in the astounding light of greenleaf.

"Frostflight!"

Frostflight hissed as she got back onto her paws. "Can't a cat get any sleep around here?"

"Not when there are patrols to be done." The deep mew came from a dark brown tabby tom standing at the den's entrance, his pelt almost black against the raging sun. Frostflight flinched at the surprising light.

The tabby tom, known as Flarewing, padded from the den with Frostflight quick behind him. She blinked her eyes as she got used to the sun.

Flarewing's patrol was gathered underneath the Highledge. Four cats stood there, waiting. A scrawny golden brown tom, Brackensun, a ginger tom with brown stripes, Tigerpaw, a silver tabby she-cat with black paws, Soulshade, and of course Northsong just had to be there. Frostflight felt her face grow hot as she looked at the cat she was so obsessed with. He simply looked past as if she wasn't there.

The young warrior turned her brown gaze down to her gray-brown paws. _Why did I ever confess my love to him. He won't even talk to me anymore._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **I know this isn't uploaded on my promised schedule of Wednesday or Sunday, but I couldn't wait to add another chapter! I've just finished Chapter 5, and I am getting quite eager to share my work and get feedback! That's all, my friends. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Northsong looked back at Frostflight from_ where he walked beside Flarewing. His ice blue eyes twinkled with innocent kindness. He slowed his pace until he was padding beside the white she-cat at the back of the patrol. Northsong didn't speak, but his normally cold eyes were filled with love as he looked at Frostflight. The two cats both purred happily as they walked alongside each other, pawsteps quick and light.

Frostflight tried to push the thoughts from her mind. She looked up to see Northsong still padding beside Flarewing, not beside her. Northsong would _never_ want to walk with her.

"Hi!" The friendly mew startled Frostflight as a young ginger tom walked beside her. He was barely older than a kit, his paws still too big for him and his dark brown striped pelt still fluffy.

Frostflight purred. "Hi Tigerpaw." _At least_ somebody _wants to be near me..._

She looked up from the ginger tabby apprentice, and out to the stream that rushed beside her, separating WindClan territory from ThunderClan. The trees were thin here, causing the sun to more severely burn into Frostflight's pelt.

"Can we stop for a bit of prey? I'm starving!" Tigerpaw spoke suddenly.

"That might be a good idea. I need a small rest to cool down, as well." Brackensun replied, shaking his golden pelt, light flashing off of it.

Flarewing nodded as he stopped the patrol. When the brown tabby nodded, Frostflight dashed off into the trees. She was determined to catch the juiciest, plumpest prey in the forest, she would definitely impress Northsong then. Frostflight paused, and bit down once again on her paw. She didn't, couldn't like Northsong.

Frostflight stopped as she heard a movement in the trees above her. She looked up to see a large robin. Smiling, she began crawling up the old oak in which she'd seen the bird. Her unsheathed claws made no noise as they latched onto the bark with every pawstep. Almost silently, Frostflight crept along a thin branch where the robin hopped about carelessly.

Then the young she-cat lunged forward, spearing the robin's neck before it could let out an alarm call. Smiling, Frostflight leaped nimbly from the tree, her chest puffed out in pride. She padded back to the WindClan border, where the rest of the patrol was beggining to gather. Each cat had had their fill, and cooled down in the shade by now.

A silver tabby she-cat came bounding from the bushes, her black paws kicking up the coat of leaves on the ground. "Sorry I took so long." She panted. "My vole evaded me, and it took me a while to find this mouse afterwards." The she-cat mewed as she gestured her tail towards the gray mouse at her paws.

"Don't worry, Soulshade, Frostflight hasn't eaten yet either." Brackensun meowed calmly.

Soulshade and Frostflight gulped down their meals in a few hasty bites. When they had finished, the patrol set off again, padding towards the edge of the territory. Flarewing stopped as the scent marks ended and the still, cold smells of the mountains drifted toward them.

"That's the end." The dark tabby tom mewed as he began to pad down back along the stream.

As the patrol headed back to the ThunderClan camp, Frostflight was left feeling an unusal emptyness. Every time she went out on patrol with Northsong she always left with this peculiar feeling. Frostflight sighed, gazing down at her paws as she trekked through the territory. Somehow, even though he wanted nothing to do with her, Frostflight always had some faint hope that Northsong would still love her.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Frostflight panted as she chased Northsong through the bright greenleaf woods. She laughed as she caught up with the tom and bowled him over. The two young warriors began play fighting like kits, laughing joyfully. They rolled over in the grass together, each cat trying equally as hard to win the battle. Frostflight leaped high, and landed back down, pinning Northsong to the forest floor. He purred. "Ok, ok. You win!"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

The yowl woke a tired Frostflight from her nap. As the white she-cat stood, she realized the warriors' den was almost empty. Only a light brown tom with black tabby stripes and a small black tom remained.

The light brown tom turned to meet Frostflight's brown gaze. "You'd better go quicker than that. You don't want to miss the sendoff." He mewed.

"Sendoff?" Frostflight questioned. But the tom had already left the den, the black tom just after him. The young warrior shook her head and dashed into the clearing. It seemed the whole clan had gathered to hear the leader's words.

A ginger tom sat atop the Highledge, amber eyes glinting with pride. Once every cat had gathered, he spoke again. "I'm pleased to announce that our medicine cat apprentice, Rosepaw, has completed her training."

Then Frostflight noticed for the first time that a white she-cat was standing underneath the ledge. That was Rosepaw. The large dark ginger mark on her forehead distinguished her from just any old cat. Standing beside the white she-cat was a pretty gray and black she-cat, blue eyes beaming with pride. That was Loststep, Rosepaw's mentor.

Rosepaw caught Frostflight's gaze. After casting her a brief smile, she gave Frostflight a look as if to say, _Cedarstar is speaking again. Look at him!_

Frostflight turned her brown eyes up to the ginger tom on the Highledge, Cedarstar. "Tonight she will be traveling to the Moonstone to recieve her full medicine cat name."

Cedarstar's words were cut off by a tremendous yowling from the Clan. Frostflight joined in, yowling her approval. After a few moments, the Clan leader silenced the cats with a flick of his tail.

"Now Loststep would like to say a few words." Cedarstar stepped back as the black and gray she-cat leaped up the tumble of rocks to stand on the ledge.

"When I took Rosepaw as my apprentice, I could immediately tell she had a love for herbs." The medicine cat began.

Frostfight purred. Loststep's words were true. Rosepaw and Frostflight had been kits at the same time. Memories came back of scraping her paw, Rosepaw had cleaned the blood. When she got a cold, Rosepaw had helped heal her. And that was only while she was a kit. She'd done so many great things since.

"However," Loststep continued. "about any cat can learn the herbs if they put their mind to it. What amazes me the most is Rosepaw's connection with StarClan. I've never seen a cat this close to our ancestors. With Rosepaw, I'm sure our ThunderClan will grow closer to StarClan then we've ever been before, and we'll have a medicine cat so knowledgable in healing that no cat will ever suffer. I'm so glad to welcome Rosepaw as a full medicine cat."

Loststep's words too were greeted with loud yowls of joy. Rosepaw clearly was a popular cat within ThunderClan. Once the yowls dies down, Loststep ambled down the tumbled stones, head held high with pride for her apprentice.

"Anybody who would like to say goodbye to Rosepaw before she heads off can do so now." Cedarstar announced, sitting down and looking over the cats.

Several cats rushed forward to meet the young she-cat. First being Fawnpath, the small warrior was Rosepaw's sister. They brushed pelts and touched noses, exchanging a few words before Fawnpath padded off. Then was Crowheart, Rosepaw's father. Frostflight caught a few of their words.

"If your mother was here, she'd be so proud of you... I know Aquagaze isn't your mother, but she wanted me to tell you she's proud of you as well. Echokit and Hollowkit say the same." Crowheart was mewing softly.

"Thanks, I'm hoping to see Clearwater in StarClan tonight."

"Give her my love if you manage to meet with her."

Crowheart padded away, and Frostflight padded forward.

"Hi, Rosepaw." She began. "Great job, getting here and being this determined and skilled."

Rosepaw purred. "Thank you, Frostflight." The young she-cat brushed her tail over Frostflight's ear.

The young warrior padded away, her paws kicking up clouds of dust beneath her. _Imagine being a medicine cat._ Frostflight thought. _I could never be able to love any cat. What kind of life would that be?_ But a small voice was murmuring in the back of Frostflight's mind.

 _Isn't that like your life already? You can love, but it will never be returned._


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _You can love, but it will never be returned._

Frostflight gazed sadly as Northsong walked slowly away from her, tail held high. She dashed forward, trying to catch up with the handsome young tom, but no matter how hard she ran, Northsong was always ahead of her, walking slowly.

 _You can love, but it will never be returned._

Frostflight woke in the warriors' den, panting and drenched in hot sweat, as if she had really spent the night speeding after Northsong. Frostflight stood, shaking her long white tabby fur. She stretched, flexing her claws in and out as she did every morning. Then the young she-cat padded from the den, and out into the clearing. A fiery orange dawn was slowly spreading over the hollow, casting long shadows onto the sandy floor.

Frostflight stood beside the fresh-kill pile, picking through the items of prey in search for a perfect meal. She settled on a rabbit, still warm. _Somebody went out night hunting._ She thought. Frostflight nibbled at the plump white rabbit, the warm smells waking her and bringing strength to her body. As the tabby she-cat was licking up the last of the rabbit's meat, she heard a rustling by the camp's entrance, and turned to see two cats padding through the thorn tunnel. Frostflight recognized them immediately.

"Rosepaw! Loststep!" She called.

One of the cats, white with a dark ginger mark on her forehead, paused, murmuring something into the other cat's ear. The second cat gave a nod, and the first came padding over to Frostflight. There was a new, dignified sort of way the cat walked.

"It's _Roselight_ now." The white she-cat mewed. Frostflight could tell she was trying so hard to keep from bouncing around the hollow, yowling like a kit.

"Roselight!" Frostflight exclaimed, eyes lighting up with joy. "That's a great name." She purred.

"I know." Roselight laughed. "I love it! Is this how you felt when you became a warrior?"

Frostflight froze as her memories were dragged back to her warrior ceremony. There she had sat, with Fawnpath, Hazelrise, and Northsong. She remembered the delight she had felt when she realized that she was now allowed to take a mate. Of course, Frostflight had immediatly thought of Northsong.

Frostflight snapped back into reality. She gave Roselight a hasty, "Yeah." and dashed over to the camp entrance. She was about ready to slip through the thorn barrier when she heard her name.

"Frostflight!" The young warrior whipped around to see that the mew had come from a dark ginger tom. "I need you for the dawn patrol. I've already got Runningpaw, but could you grab Hazelrise and Emberflight?"

"Oh..." Frostflight stammered. She really didn't feel like going on patrol today. The young she-cat wanted nothing more than to curl back up in her nest and fall asleep. "Redfeather, I'm sorry I can't. I'm not feeling well today." She lied.

Redfeather's eyes immediatly pooled with sympathy. "I hope you feel better soon, and I'd suggest getting some herbs from Loststep."

"I will, thanks." Frostflight replied as Redfeather and Runningpaw padded off.

Sighing, the white she-cat ambled over to the warriors' den, tail drooping. As she was just about to slip into the den, she caught a few soft mews coming from the cave behind the den, unknown to most cats. Frostflight made an effort to keep her soft paws quiet against the warming stone.

"Hazelrise, I have to say this. I've held it back for so long."

Frostflight froze in her tracks. She could recognize that deep mew anywhere. She scrambled for a view into the cave. The white she-cat sat just outside, listening in to the cats' conversation.

"Then go ahead."

This mew was strong, but still that of a young she-cat. It didn't take long for Frostflight to recognize that voice as well. She held her breath, flattening herself to the ground as if she would become invisible.

"I love you."

The white warrior stopped dead, her long claws unsheathing and scraping against the stone. The words haunted Frostflight, for they were the exact words she had spoken to Northsong on the day she confessed as a young kit. Frostflight peered into the den. Inside were the two cats she had suspected. Northsong and Hazelrise.

"I - I can't. I don't know, I just. Doesn't Frostflight..." Hazelrise was stammering.

"Frostflight means nothing to me, I promise." Northsong hissed in reply.

"Well..."

In an instant thick tears were streaming down Frostflight's face. Her gaze was blurry and her senses blocked as she bounded away from the cave, across the hollow. Her gray-brown paws kicked up sand and dirt as she ran, and Frostflight was only vaguely aware that she had kicked dust into Runningpaw's eye. Dropping tears left an uneven wet pattern on the ground. Frostflight went dashing from the camp, she cared nothing of the thorn barrier that snagged at her pelt, pulling clumps of fur and drenching her in sticky blood.

Once Frostflight had made it out into the forest, she headed into the deepest, darkest parts of the territory. The young she-cat had always found some kind of comfort here. She sat there in a clearing for a time that felt like seasons, watching the sun rise over the lake. Tears ran from her eyes. _How could Northsong love Hazelrise? I thought he was totally heartless..._

"Frostflight! Frostflight!" The yowl broke the young warrior's thoughts.

"I've had enough of people calling my name recently." She muttered under her breath.

A strong tortoiseshell and white she-cat came bursting into the clearing. "Why did you run away like that? What's up?"

Moons and moons of being a shy little cat almost forced Frostflight to mutter something inaudibly and be done with it, but a new passion was stirring within her. All of Frostflight's negative emotions bubbled up inside her. She whipped around to face the cat she was so close to, or rather, used to be so close to.

"Why do you care?" Frostflight hissed, tears and blood still blinding her. "How about you just go cry to _Northsong_ about all your problems? Can't you trust your mate?" The young warrior spat at her friend.

Hazelrise took a pace backward in obvious shock. "It's not like that!"

"It's every bit like that! You know I loved him and you just hate me so much that you decided to go become mates with Northsong just to make me upset!"

"I don't hate you, Frostflight. And I'd never do that!"

"When hedgehogs fly! You fox-hearted, snake-tounged crowfood-eater!" Frostflight hissed. She then lunged forward with unsheathed claws and landed a blow over Hazelrise's ear, staining her dappled pelt with shining crimson blood. "Why have you no heart?" Frostflight let out an infuriated yowl as she dashed through the forest back the way she came, running down to the lake.

Frostflight sat beside the vast lake, paws folded neatly underneath her. Her dropping tears send ripples throughout the water. As the young she-cat looked down at her own reflection, she let out a soft murmur.

"How did I get here..."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Well this chapter was a little longer than expected! Frost has lost another friend, apparently. Anyway, this will be the last chapter I post for 2016. Chapter 6 will come on January 1st! Sorry this wasn't on Wednesday, I was coming back home from a vacation, so there was a long car trip, and after I went to see a movie. So sorry! Ok, that's it. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Frostflight was padding along a gravel_ path, lit with golden sunrays filtering through the trees. The scents of many cats were around her. Some familiar, some less. She could also smell plump prey scuffling around in the bushes, not fleeing despite the noise of leaves crunching underneath fluffy paws. As the young she-cat walked deeper into the forest the scents of cat grew distasteful, and the prey smelled spoiled, as if it had been putrefying for seasons.

Frostflight looked upward to see that she had walked upon an inky black forest, where no light reached the path. The trees were bare, with scrawny black branches entangled to form a wretched roof. Terrified, Frostflight spun around to see that the mystical and light forest was just behind her. Suddenly a cat faded into view in the light forest. It was a pale yellowish color, with green eyes glazed with sadness and a few light brown tabby stripes. Most surprisingly, he was translucent, with stars visible in his pelt. He spoke.

"You are choosing a dark path, Frostflight. Only by reciprocation can you return to a stable path. You are living an unrequited love."

"What?" Frostflight lunged forward to try to reach him, but the starry tom was gone. "That makes no sense!" She wailed.

Then the dream was gone. Frostflight found herself nestled into her own mossy nest in the warriors' den. She sighed. _Nothing makes sense anymore._ She tried to shake the dream from her mind as she got up to begin her day.

As she left the den she spotted Hazelrise and Fawnpath chatting together by the fresh-kill pile. Normally, Frostflight would have gone over to join them, but now things were different. Hazelrise was a traitor and Fawnpath couldn't care less about Frostflight's feelings. At least that was how it looked.

The longhaired tabby warrior glanced back to her former friends, there was another cat with them. A plump fluffy gray she-cat was talking joyfully with the other cats. _Mistyheart?_ Frostflight had been replaced with _that_ cleanpaw?

Frostflight hissed. She couldn't have been replaced already! That showed just about how much dedication her former friends held. None. A plan began to form in Frostflight's mind. She had to get Mistyheart away from those two dunghearts. Then the young warrior remembered that Mistyheart's kits were due any day now. A sly grin stretching across her face, Frostflight padded over to the medicine den.

"Roselight? Loststep?" She called as she slipped through the bramble entrance.

"Yes?" Loststep wriggled out of the store. She padded across the den to meet Frostflight. "What do you need?"

"Oh, I just thought that Mist-" Frostflight was interrupted as an ear splitting yowl came from the clearing.

"Not right now." Loststep mewed hastily as she bounded from the den. A few heartbeats later a call rose from the medicine cat. "Roselight! Mistyheart's kits are coming!"

Frostflight was startled as Roselight ran past her, almost knocking the young warrior off her paws. _Guess I didn't need to get her away after all. Thank StarClan._

Frostflight stepped through the thorn barrier to see that the camp had calmed down. Mistyheart was no longer wailing in the middle of the clearing, and the medicine cats weren't darting around frantically. As the white warrior made her way down the slope, she spotted Loststep padding from the nursery.

"There you are!" She called ecstatically.

Frostflight let out a long sigh. "What?"

"I just wanted to thank you." Loststep dipped her head formally. "I should have listened when you tried to tell me Mistyheart was kitting."

"What?" Frostflight repeated, however this time there was more enthusiasm.

"Remember? You came into my den to tell me."

Frostflight reached a realization. She was only trying to ask Loststep to send Mistyheart to the nursery for a rest, but she could tell it must have sounded like a warning to the medicine cat. "Oh yeah... No problem."

Loststep smiled kindly. "Come and see the kits."

Though hesitantly, Frostflight obliged, and padded over to the nursery with Loststep. The warm, milky scent surprised the young warrior. She looked in, first seeing Aquagaze quietly surveying her two older kits, Echokit and Hollowkit. Looking a little farther, Frostflight saw Mistyheart curled up in the shadows, Roselight and Brackensun beside her. The fluffy gray queen lifted her head as Loststep and Frostflight entered.

"Oh, hello!" Her mew was excited, yet weary. "Come to see the kits?"

"Yes." Loststep answered. Turning to Frostflight, she added. "There are three."

The young warrior nodded, then looked over to Mistyheart. "Do they have names?"

"Well, two of them do." The gray queen moved her tail to reveal three tiny squirming kits. Two golden-brown tabby kits, one of them very fluffy, and a sleek gray kit. She layed her tail on one of the golden-brown ones. "She's Adderkit," Mistyheart moved her tail to the fluffy golden-brown one. "she's Owlkit," Then the queen rested her tail on the last kit, sleek and gray. "and we can't decide a name for him, but I'm liking Rainkit." Mistyheart smiled.

"Rainkit sounds wonderful." Brackensun mewed, nosing his newborn son.

"Rainkit it is." The young queen purred.

Frostflight quietly looked down at her paws, an image crossed her mind. She was curled in the nursery, tail wrapped around four kits. A pale gray and white tabby, two black, gray, and white tabbies, and a darling little tortoiseshell. Of course Northsong sat beside the young warrior, pride filling his icy gaze. He was obviously the father of these kits. This wasn't a new image to Frostflight. She had seen this many times before, but now knew it would never happen.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**  
 **That was quite an interesting chapter if I do say so myself. What do you guys think? Honestly I thought that part at the beginning was nice.**

 **"You are choosing a dark path, Frostflight. Only by reciprocation can you return to a stable path. You are living an unrequited love."**

 **What do you think it means? Let me know! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _You are choosing a dark path, Frostflight._

A young white and gray tabby she-cat was dashing through the woods, her surroundings growing steadily darker. Only the faint scent of a tomcat kept her running.

 _Only by reciprocation can you return to a stable path._

The she-cat was running out of breath, her legs grew weak and her vision blurred. The tabby slowed. "Wait!" She called. "I need you!"

 _You are living an unrequited love._

"Frostflight! Frostflight!"

Brown eyes snapped open. Frostflight found herself in an empty den, besides the ginger tabby cat standing over her. "What?"

"You missed Cedarstar's call." Tigerpaw mewed as Frostflight groggily got up. "Ashpaw's becoming a warrior!"

"Oh!" Frostflight exclaimed. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You were asleep. I came here to tell you, and you were thrashing around, making the den into a complete wreck. I thought ShadowClan had attacked or something!" Tigerpaw replied, smiling with eyes glittering in humor.

As she looked what she'd made of the warriors' den, Frostflight felt her face grow hot. "Guess I'll be cleaning that up later..." She mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." The apprentice laughed. He attempted to guide her out, but quickly gave up at a quick swat of Frostflight's paw. Once out of the den, the two cats found a place beside Flarewing. They looked up to the ginger leader, opening his jaws to speak again.

"Today it is Ashpaw's turn to become a warrior. He has trained hard, and both Crowheart and I believe he is ready." Cedarstar spoke. Ashpaw stood below the Highledge. The fluffy gray tom was beaming with pride.

Cedarstar then slipped into the ancient words of a warrior ceremony. "I, Cedarstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Ashpaw's eyes were glowing, surprisingly his voice didn't shake as he spoke. "I do."

Cedarstar purred. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Ashpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ashfang. StarClan honors your patience and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Ashfang, Ashfang!" Frostlflight heard Runningpaw and Loststep begin the chant.

"Ashfang, Ashfang!" The white tabby she-cat joined in.

The ecstatic yowls went on for a few moments. When it stopped, Cedarstar leaped from the Highledge, touching noses briefly with Ashfang before he padded away, ending the meeting. Cats began to disperse, leaving Ashfang silently sitting vigil. Frostflight walked over to the fresh-kill pile, leaning down to grab a shrew. Evening was falling upon the forest, leaving Frostflight hungry and tired.

"Hi Frostflight!" A mew behind her stopped the young warrior, causing her to drop the shrew back upon the pile. Swiftly she bent back down to pick it up again, hoping no cat had seen her. Prey in her jaw, Frostflight turned to see a creamy longhaired she-cat standing behind her. That was Whiteember, Frostflight's mother.

"Hi Whiteember."

Whiteember grabbed a vole from the pile, and the two she-cats sat down off to the side of the clearing. "The gathering's tomorrow night. Have you been picked to go?" The older she-cat began.

"Cedarstar hasn't talked to me about it, so I don't think I am, no." Frostflight answered. Come to think of it, she hadn't been to the gathering for a while. She had just become a warrior the last time. Of course Frostflight hadn't been a warrior for long, but it still seemed like a fair while.

"Don't worry about it. I rarely got to go when I was younger, but now being a senior warrior I'm more frequently picked." Whiteember mewed.

"I take it you've been picked this time?"

Whiteember nodded.

Frostflight didn't really want to talk about the gathering, she wasn't going. It was none of her business. However Frostflight knew she wasn't getting out of this conversation. "Do you know what Cedarstar is going to talk about?" She asked, even though she really didn't care.

"Oh yes." Her mother replied. "He's going to offer some spare prey to RiverClan. You know how hard greenleaf is for them with the Twolegs coming into their territory."

"Why is he doing that?" Frostflight asked absentmindedly, taking a bite of her fresh-kill. ThunderClan had abundant prey, so what if a bit was lost.

"Well you know how hard our leaf-bares are. Loststep and Roselight can never find any herbs, and so many cats die from sickness or starvation. He's offering RiverClan prey in hopes that they'll reciprocate the gesture in leaf-bare." Whiteember rambled on.

 _Reciprocate?_ Frostflight's ears pricked at the word, she looked up from her half eaten shrew. She was interested now. _Only by reciprocation can you return to a stable path._

"Sorry, what was that you said?" Frostflight queried.

"Cedarstar is just hoping that RiverClan will reciprocate the gesture. Lending us prey and herbs in leaf-bare." The senior warrior explained.

"What, what does reciprocate mean?" Frostflight's heart was pounding in her chest. She'd had no idea what the word the cat spoke in her dream had meant, but clearly Whiteember knew. Maybe this was what she needed to figure out.

"To do the same in return. Like returning a favor." Whiteember spoke casually.

Frostflight felt dizzy. This was _exactly_ what she needed! But she just had to confirm. "So, let's say a one cat loved another. If that cat loved them back, it would be... reciprocation?"

"That's it." Her mother smiled.

Everything came rushing in at once. To return to a stable path, Northsong needed to love Frostflight! She knew that she had to convince Northsong to care. "Thanks, Whiteember." The young warrior mewed hastily as she stood and bounded over to the warriors' den, leaving her shrew half eaten at the side of the hollow.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _"Northsong, StarClan told me that only_ by reciprocation will I return to a stable path. I need you to love me Northsong... Please..."

"Frostflight, I've kinda always liked you. Of course." The black and white tabby touched his nose to Frostflight's, purring with closed eyes.

Frostflight opened her eyes. The fantasy replayed in her mind again and again. Northsong had to love her. The white she-cat looked up to the dark sky, where the full moon was almost at its height. Thank StarClan Northsong wasn't going to the gathering tonight. She had told him earlier to meet her in the forest at moonhigh, she just hoped he would come.

A rustling in the bushes alerted Frostflight. Northsong had come after all. The tom emerged into the clearing, icy eyes emotionless as always. Frostflight tasted his scent in the air, his beautiful, wonderful scent. She paused. _Was that another cat's scent along with Northsong's? No._ She decided. _Northsong couldn't have brought any other cat._

"Northsong." She dipped her head. Frostflight couldn't be sure if he responded. Her heart was pounding so hard that she wouldn't be able to hear it if all of StarClan came and yowled in her ear. "StarClan told me something."

Frostflight knew this time that Northsong hadn't spoken. He simply cocked his head.

The she-cat took a deep, shuttering breath and began to recite the message. "Only by reciprocation can you return to a stable path." She murmured. "Northsong, it means that you are destined to love me."

Now it seemed Frostflight's heart had stopped entirely. She waited for response, but was greeted only with the silence of the nighttime forest. It seemed to drag on for moons.

"Northsong?" The mew came from a bush. Northsong turned his head to look at the large she-cat slipping out, her tortoiseshell and white fur standing out against the forest floor.

"Hazelrise?" Frostflight hissed in surprise. She looked to Northsong with narrowed eyes. She was even more astounded that the tom didn't look surprised in the slightest. It was as if he had planned this... "You, you brought her here?" Frostflight yowled the words. Her eyes burned with a cold fire. Her pelt stood on end. She unsheathed her claws into the soft floor. Her teeth bared in a ferocious snarl.

"What?" Hazelrise meowed. "You can't hurt us!"

But Frostflight didn't care. She lunged forward with flashing teeth and claws. She landed on top of Northsong, bowling him over and pinning him on his back. She raked her claws down his belly. She was only vaguely aware of his paws battering her stomach. Frostflight's burning rage blocked out any pain. She pushed her head down and sunk her teeth into Northsong's neck. Blood poured from his wounds and she could feel his blows becoming weaker and weaker against her. She grinned at the taste of his blood in her mouth.

A large weight knocked Frostflight from Northsong's now limp body. Hazelrise. The tortoiseshell she-cat's teeth grazed her shoulder, but despite the blood pouring from the new wound, Frostflight felt no weaker. She rammed her claws into Hazelrise's belly, opening a huge tear. The warrior fell off of her, loosing large amounts of blood from the stomach wound.

"You betrayed me, you both betrayed me." Frostflight spat, her brown eyes ablaze.

"What are you doing?" The desperate yowl stopped Frostflight in her tracks. A tiny brown she-cat had stepped in.

"This is none of your business, Fawnpath."

"Yes it is." The little cat hissed.

Frostflight, overcome with rage, leaped forward, grasping Fawnpath by her scruff. In one swift move she flung her former friend into an oak across the clearing. A loud snapping sound exploded as Fawnpath hit the tree, followed by a bloodcurdling yowl. A bone had surely been broken.

Frostflight stood in the center of the clearing, paws and mouth drenched in sticky blood. As it dripped a crimson tide formed at her feet, seeping through the blades of grass and drowning them. Her brown eyes sweeped over the three cats, unconscious and bloody. Frostflight's stomach dropped. She felt pain and weakness seep back into her body. She had almost killed three cats, she had finally gotten revenge on Northsong, yet Frostflight felt powerless.

She used her last bit of strength to pad over to Northsong. Tears dropped from her eyes, mingling with blood as they fell on Northsong's fur. Frostflight felt power drain from her body. She fell down upon Northsong, weeping and wailing.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "I'm so sorry."

The forest was silent. Frostflight simply lay there, long white fur stained with crimson, eyes wet with tears. The only sound was the young warrior's occasional sob. She sat there, just listening to Northsong's slow heartbeat. She couldn't tell how long it was, but it didn't even matter.

"You should be."

Frostflight's eyes snapped open. Northsong was stirring. For the first time in seasons emotion burned in his ice blue eyes. Pure rage. Frostflight slid to the ground as he rose. Northsong stood over her, pinning her down with paws on her shoulders. She winced as his claws reopened a wound.

"What was _that_?" He spat at her.

"I, I didn't..." Frostflight stammered.

"Why are you so _annoying_? Just leave me alone for two heartbeats will you?"

The white she-cat rose a somber yowl. Northsong hissed in reply. His teeth dug into her hind leg while his claws battered her belly. Frostflight was covered in more blood until she was barely recognizable.

"Please!" She begged. "Don't hurt me!"

But the pain was already over. Northsong had fallen to the ground again. His bellt wounds were drenched in blood. His eyes had glazed over. Frostflight knew what was happening.

"Northsong!" She pushed herself forward, with much pain, to lay beside him. She placed her paw on his chest and felt his heartbeat grow steadily slower. Frostflight pushed her nose into his neck fur, drenching it with her tears. "Don't leave me."

Then he was silent. His heartbeat stopped and his body went cold and limp.

Northsong was dead.

A voice echoed in Frostflight's ears, it seemed to come from everywhere. Bouncing off the trees and radiating from the ground.

 _This was not meant to be. You must have reciprocation._

Frostflight wept harder. "Fine! I will never be sane! Northsong has left me. Who else am I to love?"

The voice didn't answer. Frostflight was left in the forest. Alone and drowning in blood. She bit down hard on her paw, pain spreading throughout her.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **You cannot just sit there and tell me that was expected.**

 **Should I have kept Northsong alive?** **Did this surprise you?**

 **Tell me what you thought!**

 **For all wondering, THIS STORY IS NOT OVER! I will be continuing it!**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Just leave me alone for two heartbeats will you?"

"You should be..."

Northsong's words ran through Frostflight's dream. His icy eyes glowing with rage as he turned to attack her. His blood staining her fur as she wept over his body. This dream was not nearly as enjoyable as the ones she used to have.

 _This was not meant to be. You need reciprocation._

Frostflight felt tears run from her hazel eyes. She let out a long, distressed wail that echoed through the night woods. "Stop it! Just let me go! I never meant to kill him!"

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting." Cedarstar's yowl shattered her dream as if to fulfill her plea.

The young warrior rose to her paws and began to amble out of the warriors' den. Halfway through the sun-bathed clearing, she paused. Why did her body ache so terribly? She looked down at herself to see that she was coated in scratches, gashes, and crusted blood. Immediatly the night previous rushed back to her. She relived again the shame and guilt of murdering Northsong, while seriously injuring her former friends. Frostflight's face flushed hot. She wrapped her tail around a particularly large wound down her side. She shifted her body into such a position to hide the rest of her scars. She moved her way to the back of the crowd gathering to here Cedarstar's words. Thank StarClan no cat made to sit beside her. Even Tigerpaw had resigned to sitting beside Runningpaw and Ashfang.

"As I'm positive you all know, the gathering was last night." Cedarstar began. "I shall adress that in time, however I have something more crucial to report first."

Frostflight felt her stomach drop. She knew exactly what Cedarstar was getting at. She slammed her eyes shut. She wished more than ever that she could just disappear. _Oh StarClan, please don't let Cedarstar mention me!_ She pleaded.

The ginger leader continued. "Two of our youngest warriors, Fawnpath and Hazelrise, camp back to the camp this morning in critical condition. For all worried, they are both recovering in the medicine den. That, however, is not something truly important. Nothing worth a meeting, anyway. Northsong was killed, likely in the same battle as Fawnpath and Hazelrise."

"What!" The piercing screech rose from Ashfang, booming even through the loud gasps of the rest of ThunderClan. Frostflight realized with a jolt that Ashfang had been Northsong's closest friend. If the gray warrior found out that Frostflight was behind the murder, well, she'd be just as dead as Northsong.

Cedarstar narrowed his eyes, he lashed his tail sharply, ordering his Clan to be silent. "I have gotten Loststep and Roselight to inspect his body. They're still out examining him, but so far it's apparant he's been murdered."

ThunderClan's leader was completely drowned out by the uproar.

"What kind of mange-ridden flea-pelt would do that?"

"What Clan killed him?"

"Who did it?"

Frostflight hid her face in her paws, dealing a sharp bite to one of them. Tears ran swiftly down her face to pool on the floor.

 _I did._

The tabby she-cat blinked her eyes open to look sheepishly back to her leader, preparing herself for exile.

"No cat has to worry." Cedarstar reassured. "We know who commited the murder, and I assure you they will be dealt with." His tone was calm, not giving anything away.

Frostflight became aware in that instance that Cedarstar knew it was her. Loststep and Roselight were probably alerted too. She felt hollow inside and her tears stopped coming. This was the end for her. She would be exiled, or worse, killed. Maybe humiliated at a gathering, or starved. What if Frostflight was starved, then humiliated at a gathering, then exiled, then killed? She shook her head, coming back to her senses. That was just unrealistic. She gave a short-lived smile at her own foolishness.

By the time Frostflight brought herself back to the real world, Cedarstar had just finished the brief and uneventful gathering report. He was leaping down from the Highledge. Frostflight turned to avoid her leader's daunting gaze. In the center of the clearing she saw Loststep and Roselight placing Northsong's body down for his vigil. He looked peaceful, curled into a little ball. His dark fur free of bloodstain.

"Frostflight, I'd like to speak with you." Frostflight jumped as Cedarstar meowed the words. She hadn't noticed the ginger leader walk up to her.

"Of course..." The she-cat mumbled in reply. She knew exactly what was coming.

Her head hanging low, and large paws dragging upon the ground, Frostflight trudged guiltily up the tumble of stones that led to the Highledge and leader's den. Cedarstar stood in the entrance to his cave, using his tail to beckon her.

"Come in." He mewed, eyes expressionless.

Frostflight nodded and followed him into the dark room with her fluffy tail hidden between her legs. The large ginger tom sat down in a corner where a ray of sun peeking in touched his paws. He waved his long tail to a spot in front of him, gesturing for her sit. The she-cat did as instructed, sitting in the patch of sunlight.

The ThunderClan leader breathed slowly, as if he already regretted what he was going to say. "I'm aware of what you did, Frostflight."

The she-cat bowed her head, not wanting to meet Cedarstar's eyes.

"I really do like you. You're a great warrior." He soothed. "But murder is a horrible crime, especially somebody of your own Clan. Would you care to explain?"

Frostflight drew up her head to see the tom. His amber eyes were pooling with sympathy and disappointment. "I'm sorry." She murmured. "I guess when Northsong didn't love me I, I went out of control. I've been going through a lot lately, losing my friends and being rejected."

Cedarstar nodded sadly. "I've been through the same. You remember Hollymoon? Little gray queen? She died before she could give birth?"

The tabby she-cat dipped her head. Hollymoon had died when Frostflight was only a kit, but she still remembered her vividly.

"I loved her very much, but she never returned my feelings. I never murdered her, but it was the worst pain imaginable to have her not love me." Cedarstar was blinking swiftly as if to keep from crying. "I know your pain, and that's why I won't be too hard on you. However," He looked at her with serious eyes. "murder is not a reasonable solution - to anything. You may not eat for two days, and will be helping the apprentices with their duties for the next moon."

Frostflight sighed in relief. The punishment wasn't nearly as bad as she had thought it. The two cats locked gazes for a moment. They were more similar than they had thought. Both were not loved, and then had to watch their idols die.

"Well, you'd best be going now." Cedarstar broke the brief silence, shaking his broad head.

"Of course." Frostflight mewed, dashing from the den, almost sliding down the rocky staircase.

She breathed heavily as she stood in the clearing.

 _Wow._ The she-cat thought. _I guess I'm not the only one._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Still not the end of the story, still not the end.**

 **Apologies for not posting on my regular schedule. I was busy and couldn't get this out.**

 **I believe next chapter might be the last one, but there will be an epilogue after. I'm planning to write a few sequels afterwards, so keep and eye out for those as well! Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Frostflight! Frostflight!"

The longhaired she-cat drew up her head to see the black and white tom bounding towards her. His blue eyes gleamed in warm delight.

"Northsong! Y, you're alive!"

"'Course I am! Just got knocked out..." A grin spread across his lips. "I'd never leave you..." He pushed his black nose into Frostflight's long white tabby fur.

The she-cat shut her eyes in bliss. _Northsong wasn't dead!_

"Frostflight...?" The mew startled her. Her eyes flicked open. Northsong still lay lifeless in the center of the clearing.

 _You mouse-brain. Of course he's dead. You're still obsessed! Stop fantasizing!_

Frostflight turned her brown gaze out to see Tigerpaw standing a few fox-lengths from her. Concern sparked in his brown eyes, as if he wasn't sure it was safe to move any closer to the she-cat.

"Yes, Tigerpaw?" Frostflight questioned, waving her tail in signal for him to come closer.

The ginger tom padded forward until he was almost nose to nose with the warrior. The little tom's head turned up to look at her. "I know that you did it." He murmured. No accusation filled his gaze, only sympathy and... something else.

Frostflight ripped her eyes from him, turning her head away. "Have you just come to hurt me?" She mewed blandly. The she-cat didn't have any power to put emotion in her words anymore. She didn't know what she was doing at this point. Everything she'd ever held close had been torn away from her, leaving her a depressed, obsessive, murderous monster.

"On the contrary. If nobody else, I forgive you Frostflight. I know what it's like to be hurt like that, the one you love so much doesn't care..." Tigerpaw soothed.

"Ha. Who've you ever loved? You're barely older than a kit, how would you know?" Frostflight retorted. She saw the apprentice wince at her words, and wished immediatly she could take them back.

"Northsong rejected you when you were just a kit! Don't underestimate young cats. We have feelings just the same. I love _you_ , Frostflight." His brown eyes were pooling with love. Not obsession, not anger, love. He stepped forward to touch his nose to hers.

The she-cat's paws shook. She trembled. All she could see was Tigerpaw's loving brown eyes - glowing with more emotion than Frostflight knew was possible. "I'm so sorry..." She stuttered, clawing herself inwardly as she realized how she must have hurt him. "Forgive me, Tigerpaw..."

"I do." His murmur was barely audible, not much more than a whisper.

Frostflight felt a feeling tingle in her paws, spreading warmth and emotion through her body for the first time in a while. Her eyes watered in joy and her tail fell limp. Her ears flattened down to her head. It was a feeling Frostflight had never felt before, so overpowering as if she had all the power in StarClan. Love. "T, Tigerpaw... I think I love you too. I, I don't think it, actually. I know I love you."

The small tom shook with joy. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" He yowled, with no care in the world that all of the Clan could hear him.

"But, you realize I have a problem..." Frostflight mewed sadly. She hated to tell the apprentice, he was so happy. "I'll always be, well, obsessed with Northsong. I just can't help it."

"I don't care." Tigerpaw meowed lovingly. "If you love me, nothing else matters."

Frostflight felt something click inside her mind. _Reciprocation._ Northsong was never destined to love her. It was _Tigerpaw_. "How didn't I..." She murmured. "That's what StarClan meant!"

Tigerpaw cocked his head. "What now?"

"Only by reciprocation can you return to a stable path. Tigerpaw, StarClan meant you were destined to be with me! You're destined to bring me back to a stable path."

"I think you're there already." He smiled. "These past few moons have been a complete mess, let's be honest. It'll take some time, but it can put behind us. This is your stable path."


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue  
(Tigerpaw's POV)

The ginger tabby tom gazed up to the Highledge where Cedarstar sat. His dark brown striped pelt gleamed in leaf-fall's fading evening sunlight, setting it a fiery glow. He was large, strong and well trained. He threw a glance over his shoulder to see a longhaired white tabby she-cat sitting just behind him, brown eyes glowing with the utmost pride.

"I, Cedarstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Tigerpaw purred, he took a moment to scan over the crimson leaf-strewn clearing, taking in the world one more time as an apprentice. He breathed out, ready to take on the life of a warrior. "I do."

Cedarstar smiled, gazing down at the strong cat. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Tigerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Tigerbreeze. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Drowning yowls exploded in the clearing. "Tigerbreeze! Tigerbreeze! Tigerbreeze! Tigerbreeze!"

Loudest of all were the yowls of the longhaired white she-cat, Frostflight. "Tigerbreeze! Tigerbreeze!" Her yowls outstood all else.

Tigerbreeze gazed back at her, his eyes pooling with love. "Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **This is the end of An Unrequited Love, but don't worry. I will be writing a sequel! I'll put the sequel's name in the last chapter when I begin to write it, so keep an eye out! Thanks so much for reading my story, I appreciate it so much. Love you!**


	14. The Story of the Story

The Story of the Story  
My Experiences

I want to get this straight. An Unrequited Love is only partly a work of fiction.

My story is somewhat based off of true experiences, and this is exactly them.

When I was in kindergarten I almost immediately fell in love with a very charming boy. I'll call him James. James was the most handsome boy you could imagine. Scruffy dark ginger hair and brown eyes, played football and loved about all sports. Essentially he was that stereotypical hot guy. I crushed on him all of kindergarten, all first grade.

Grade 2 rolled around eventually and I still liked him. One day in class we were coloring boats, and I couldn't manage a brown crayon. Of course, I needed that brown crayon. James offered one to me, and it pushed me over the edge. I had to tell him. I'd kept my feelings pent up for years, and it was time he knew. I approached him at recess while he was playing soccer with his friends, and told him I liked him. I can't remember what he said, if anything. But I do remember that he didn't feel the same.

That was when I became obsessive.

I slipped into a state of mind called limerence, also known as obsessive love. I tried everything to make him love me, nothing working. I told him I loved him several more times, all to no avail. Whenever a summer break came I would say I didn't like him, and I honestly didn't think I did. It was starvation, pulling myself away from the person, and it worked great! But school would start again, and James would capture my heart again every time, reminding my of my limerence.

There are three methods to free yourself of limerence: Starvation, transferring, and reciprocation. Starvation is withdrawing yourself from the person. It works, but being in his same class, it doesn't really happen. Transferring is to transfer your feelings to another person. Well that just totally failed for me. The last method is reciprocation, getting the person to love you, so you realize they're not as great as you think they are. James won't even talk to me, so I can't make that work. And that's why I wrote this FanFiction.

Northsong is based off of James, Frostflight of myself. Fawnpath and Hazelrise are based on two of my 'friends'. My 'friends' abandoned me, and James ended up having a crush on one of them. I was left friendless and obsessive over James. No methods of removing limerence working. I wrote this FanFiction to express my feelings, and how much I absolutely hate James now. Quite obviously I cannot murder him in real life, but killing him off in the story helps me to calm myself.

This story has a happy ending, but I'm afraid my life does not. I'm fighting limerence, depression, trust issues, and lots of other things. It means the world to me to have all your support for my story and myself.

So thank you all. I love you guys. I appreciate you more than you can imagine.


End file.
